The nonbirthed boy
by dizzydaisy37
Summary: Percy was found at the doorstep to his orphanage many years ago, with no belly button - and so no sign of having been birthed. Who were his real parents, and what will happen when he stumbles upon a camp of Demi-Gods? Read and find out what our brave hero will go through. Also, follow for faster updates and longer chapters. I will update as long as I am not on holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like!**

No one knows where I came from. I was found on the orphanage steps. I had no note, and no one had rang the doorbell, they simply found me. My name is Perseus Jackson. That is what they named me. The person running the orphanage was called Sally Jackson. They say that if not for her I would have died outside in the cold.

I am known at the orphanage as the boy with no belly button. Only Sally called me Percy, my preferred name. I am sixteen now. I am one of those people who keeps their friends close, and their enemies closer.

The enemy in question? Her name was Nancy. We constantly quarrel. And I have no friends. Nancy shares the same dorm room as me. Now you know all about me, I will tell you about my life. You will hear my story as if you were me.

I walk down the stairs slowly. I do it deliberately, for Nancy is behind me. She starts to try and push me down the stairs. She fails. I get to the bottom of the stairs and walk over to the dining table, where I sit down. I say 'hello.' to Sally, who rushes out of the kitchen with our breakfasts.

I spend the whole of breakfast staring at Nancy. I eat too, but stare at the same time. Sally smiles at us all as she eats. We have a tutor who comes here to teach us. His name is Mr. Brunner and his favourite subject to teach us, is Greek mythology.

I don't know where he got them, but he also has Greek armour and swords that he uses for demonstrations. He is an old, wise looking man in a wheel chair with a blanket over his lap. Today he had gotten permission from Sally to take us all on a trip.

There were about fifteen of us and being orphans, many of us are badly behaved. Only he and Sally would be there to watch us, and so it will be hectic. We were going to a museum all about ancient Greece.

I walked towards the coach they had hired, thinking about what was to come. I sat on my own at the back of the coach. Then a boy I had never met before came down the aisle and sat with me.

He smiled at me nervously and said, 'hi… I'm Grover… Uh, can we be friends? I am new here, so I don't know anyone yet.'

I smiled at him. Most people don't want to even go near me. I nodded. He hugged me and I tensed up, but he let go quite quickly and I relaxed. I wasn't used to that kind of contact.

It made me realise my loneliness… but no-one cared about that! I talked to Grover for the whole ride, and pretty soon we knew each other so well it was like we had been friends for much longer.

We soon arrived at the museum.

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow. If I can get at least two follows, I will continue the story! Please review so I can hear the good and bad points – thanks for your support. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this new chapter, thanks for your follows! I now have reason to continue!**

I walk through the doors, following Mr. Brunner. He starts to talk about the different gods, demi-gods and monsters. I try my best to listen, but I can't help but notice an old lady that is following our group and watching me.

Grover has also noticed and is nervously chewing his fingers, glancing at her from time to time. Sir sends us out for lunch but keeps me behind. He talk to me briefly, then leaves. That weird stalker lady then walked up to me.

'Hi! Can I ask you a question?' She asked pleasantly. I nodded. 'Please, can you die now?' she asked. She then suddenly grew huge bat wings. She lunged at me. I put up my hands. I felt a tug in my guts and fire turned her to ashes, leaving only a name tag. It read _Mrs. Dodds_. Lol.

What a name to have. Then I was brought to reality. What the Fuck was that? Wings? No way! I faint, waking up exactly ten seconds later. I force myself to believe it was a dream. That there is not a pile of oddly coloured dust behind me.

I walk outside, and get my packed lunch out of my pocket. It is only a sandwich and packet of crisps. I sit by the fountain and eat in solitude. Then Grover comes and sits with me. I give him a huge, genuine smile.

He smiles back and we talk. After a while, Nancy comes. Grover cowers and walks away. I stay, and ask her, 'What are doing here? You're disturbing my sense of peace.'

She smiles and grabs my hair. She pulls hard, but no one can see. I shut my eyes and feel the tug in my gut yet again. She lets go shrieking, and I open my eyes. She is soaking wet.

'Percy pushed me!' she screams. I cover my ears. I run, afraid to face Sally. I think about Montauk. A beach by long island. I run into the shadow to hide, and suddenly find myself on Montauk beach. How did I get here? Oh my god, something odd is going on.

I can handle it though. I am the guy with no belly button after all. I spin around for a moment, to check I cannot see anyone, when someone taps me on the shoulder. I spin at super speed. It is a man – or woman? – With black hair and ever changing eyes.

'Hello Perseus. I am your creator, Chaos.' I stare at him. He chuckles.

I ask, 'does that mean that you're my dad?'

'No. I am neither male nor female. I am however your only parent yes. I created you when I accidently mixed my blood with a mortals. They mixed, and I made the blood into a baby. You are result of that.'

I sit on the sand. I don't respond. I look down.

'Percy? No-one can know that you are my son. I am going to make a deal with Poseidon. He will adopt you in all but blood. It will increase your powers over water and you will become a part of the prophecy.'

I look up at him/her. What could I say instead of mum and dad, him and her?

He/she chuckles. 'Just call me Chaos. And for him and her… Chee, perhaps. It sounds funny enough.'

He suddenly completely disappears. I sit confused for a minute letting the information settle in. I soon find myself wandering along the road. The sky soon turns black with little stars dotting it. I walk up a hill that is ahead of me. I suddenly hear a roar behind me.

I spin to find a massive bull. No, it was on two legs. A.. A… Minotaur… how..? Well, then again I just talked to the creator of the universe. I run from it towards a house I can see down the other side of the hill, but he quickly catches up.

I trip and he looms over me. He is only wearing underwear and were I not in danger it would be funny. Instead it is extremely scary. I raise my hands to stop the beast from killing me too quickly. I feel a now familiar tug in my gut. The beast began to roar in pain. One of his horns fall off and while he clutched his head in pain I impaled him with it.

At that moment I faint from exhaustion. Did my powers do that?

 **Thanks for reading, for those who don't know I am going to update every Friday. If I don't update I am one of the following:**

 **On holiday.**

 **Sick and stuck in bed.**

 **Doing piles of homework.**

 **Unable to finish the chapter due to other reasons.**

 **Please review, follow and like. Tell me what's good and bad, give your honest opinion. Check out the poll I am running, thank you – Dizzydaisy37.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I am banned from my laptop and can't write. I just managed to sneak it back but will have to put it back (meaning shorter chapters). Hope you like this story! Also because I'm new to this I forgot the disclaimer: i own only the character I make up and the plot. Rick riordan gets the rest.**

I awaken for short times in between my healing sleep. When I am awake I see various people. I somehow know their names, godly parents everything - that their Demigods. Almost like the information had been transferred to me in my sleep.

Must have been Chaos. _Chee_ (LOL it sounds so funny) must have given me the gift of knowledge. I wish Chee hadn't. I really didn't need to know that the girl who had walked out of the room earlier had been making out with the guy who had thrown a stone at the window five minutes ago. I really didn't.I sit up to find Grover sitting on my left. He was a saytr. **(Am I spelling that right? Cause I'm really dumb and feel I'm getting it wrong.)** Interesting. Grover sees my movement and give me a glass of nectar. Knowing what it does I drink it right away.

"Grover I am hungry. What is this place?" I ask. I already know about camp half-blood from Chaos... Also from my newly found knowledge bank. But I play along and pretend to know nothing.

"Percy! Your awake! I'm gonna go get Chiron! Stay there!" He told me excitedly. I sit right at the back of the infirmary bed and relax. He runs off.

wheels himself in. "Hiya Percy. Care to tell me how you came in possession of that Minotaur horn?" He asked me. I told him about the fight - excluding my powers. I told him I had gotten the bus to montauk and had taken a walk.

i told him I found the hill and walked up it, the Minotaur charging at me. "I turned at the last minute upon hearing him and jumped. I landed on his horn. It snapped and I put it in his stomach. I did it threw instinct I wasn't sure what I was doing." I lied.

"Percy? I wish to speak to you alone." Chiron said. Grover left the room.

 **Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to end there. I will try to write the chapters on my phone instead; it might help. Be aware it's a long process when I use a phone as I normally use a key board... That has much bigger keys. Please review and sorry for all this trouble... - Dizzydaisy**

 **P.S I won't do extra chapters unless I get at least one review every chapter. Sorry but it has to be done I don't have the time to write this so I must see reviews for continuation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys. hate authors notes, but I have to let you know.**

 **I have written the next chapter, but I will not put it out until someone reviews. I will try my best to update every Saturday from now on but if I don't get at least one review per chapter; no more story.**

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry but I have loads of homework and stuff to do and I don't actually have time for this. I write it all the time and even got detention for doing it in school once, so please review.**

 **Thanks! - Dizzydaisy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got lots of review and so I am putting this chapter out early to say thanks. Keep reviewing please!**

 **Sorry but my mum** found **out and I am officially laptop deprived. That means slower updates. Sorry!**

Chiron wheeled right up to my bedside and looked into my eyes.

He was searching my very soul, seeing through my eyes into the depths of my lies.

"Your not telling me something Percy." He said. "What is it?"

"I broke the horn off on purpose. It wasn't instinct I just thought it might work and I was right." I lied yet again. Luckily for me he either believed me or chose to ignore my lies.

He told me to rest and so I lay back and thought about food. What!? I was hungry.

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the room. A woman with silky brown hair and a flawless face... And body... Stood in the middle of the room.

"Hiya Percy! Don't worry this is just my female form I have brought you a gift." She gave me a golden pen reading Anaklusmos on the side.

Riptide, huh? I uncapped the pen and it elongated and flattened, becoming a blade. I sent a silent thank you prayer to Chaos. I could feel the power in the metal of the sword.

The sword was a symbol of Poseidon. He must have adopted me. I suddenly feel power rush through me and smell the scent of the ocean. I take back what I said. He just then adopted me.

A blond girl comes in claiming to be Annabeth the daughter of Athena. She tours me around camp and leaves me in the Hermes cabin.

They all great me kindly a guy called Luke really warming up to me. I climb to to the attic of the cabin and tell them it's mine. I will sleep their they keep their room. On one condition. They don't come up to the attic. Simple.

Later that night after eating there was a bonfire. The Apollo cabin started many odd sing-a-longs and the rest of us joined in.

I heard gasps and everyone was looking at me. Above my head was a trident. Poseidon keeping his end of the deal. I was now a 'Son of Poseidon.'

In reality he only adopted me, but ya know! "All hail Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon: earthshaker, King or the seas and one of the big three." Chiron said looking less shocked than everyone else.

Everyone else? That looked like fish: open mouth; shut mouth; open mouth; shut mouth. So on so on.

 **I can't be bothered writting the below in bold (it's harder on my phone to use bold).**

I have to end it there guys! Please review as no reviews means no more chapters. YOU need to review cause no one else is gonna do it for yah. (in other word I am telling you not to be lazy... Don't take offence plz.) - Dizzydaisy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! Hope you like this one! It's eventful. Also... Sorry in advance for the cliff hanger.**

After the claiming I was put into the Poseidon cabin. I had complete privacy. After I had finished looking around the cabin Poseidon flashed in. "Hiya there, 'son'." He said smiling.

I grinned at him an bowed. "Thank you, Lord Poseidon, for adopting me. It was a huge help."

"No problem and you needn't bow to me. I prefer casualties - I always hated how people were so formal. Still do obviously."

I grinned again and he once again began to talk, explaining the cabin and other things.

"So, I managed to persuade Hephaestus to help me with the cabin. There is a control panel; hidden on the underside of your bed. There are three buttons on it. One for this - your regular cabin. The other two change the cabins interior. The grey one is a workout area, the red one a weapons room with an arena. No one can know of this so let no one see it. Always turn it back. I have to go now. You have been given the gift of knowledge and so the rest will come to you anyway."

He flashed out leaving me to think and experiment. I could've figured it all out with my unlimited knowledge anyway, but it was faster to be told so I am glad he came.

I looked under my bed. There were three buttons in a triangle underneath. At the top of the triangle was a sea green one, the bottom two being the red and grey.

I pressed the grey, wanting to work out and improve my muscles and speed. I would later weapon train.

I heard loads of gears turning and clicks and felt magic at work.

I climbed out from under the bed to find that the whole room had transformed. There was a full blown gym right there. With one of pretty much everything you'd have in a gym, and two of the ones that would need replacing.

I could also feel magic in the mechanics. The machines would respond to me and me only. They would do what I wanted with only a thought.

I went over to set punching bag. It had levels. It would adjust to my strength. I wrapped that bandage stuff around my knuckles and began to punch. I was punching all night. As the son of chaos I was a fast learner and had a quickly adapting body.

Little did I know that by the morning I had incredible muscles. Not too toned but strong and built like a swimmers. I wasn't tired either. I had been tired earlier on and had often taken breaks. Now I could go for hours without one.

I went to bed for the remaining hour and fell asleep right away. Eventually I was awoken by knocking on my cabin door. I jumped out of bed and was about to go to door when I realised the gym was still out. I dashed under the bed and pressed the button.

I then ran to the door and opened it. Grover stood there and looked at me in all my bed-headed glory. He cracked a smile and told me it was breakfast. I told him to wait and went to the painted wardrobe.

Everything had been painted or was naturally a blue or green colour. The wardrobe was a deep, Royal blue. Inside was a single set of clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt. I put them on and they morphed to my preference.

I shut the wardrobe and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth. Before I was finished I managed to get toothpaste on my clothes. It immediately disappeared without a trace.

Magic clothes. Cool. I finished in the bathroom and went to breakfast. I sat at my table feeling quite lonely... But I didn't care anyway. I ordered blue dyed orange juice from the cup. I had always loved blue food. I don't know why.

For my actual breakfast I had three blueberry muffins. And no. I am not greedy. It's called hunger. Just before the end of breakfast a girl with honey blond princess curls and grey calculative eyes came up to me. A daughter of Athena.

 **So, guys. How you gonna handle that cliff hanger? You better review! You don't wanna be left at such an exciting part! And don't worry guys I respond to every review I get. - Dizzydaisy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, gonna be a short chapter I am writting this in lesson, so i am slipping up a lot... I can't keep looking at my phone after all!**

"Hi, I am Annabeth! Your Percy, right? I want you on my team for capture the flag. I haven't seen you in action yet, but as a child of the big three...? I bet you'll be good. Someone will explain the rules on Friday - right before the game."

"Yeah, I will be on your team. Thanks Annabeth." I replied, then walking away. I went to my cabin. Once there I pressed the red button. A room filled with two of every type of weapon ever created was there. It was magically enchanted to fit them all in one place. The room was bigger on the inside than outside it seemed. An enchantment.

The weapons lined the walls in pairs. In the middle of the all were various training areas. A boxing ring; an archery range; a dojo... And even more.

I walked along the wall stopping at two particular weapons. Underneath it said: "Black Day and White Shadow. Paired katanas."

One had a silver blade and a black hilt, the other a black blade and silver hilt. Opposites work together. The underlying meaning of the weapons. I lifted them off the wall holder.

A bright flash came from behind me. "Hey! Kid?! I'm here to train you. Your moma struck a deal with me. I train you, get my memory wiped afterwards and get out alive. Get your sorry ass over here and let's begin you little shit." Wow, Ares.

Ares stood behind me grinning, fire burning in his eyes. He summoned his own katana and showed me how to fight with it. As I was a fast learner I had it down in two hours. We moved onto knives. Then to Traditional Greek swords. Then Apollo flashed in under the same deal with chaos and taught me archery.

Apollo left and Ares continued. He gave me the special chance of having all my judo and karate gradings in the time we had. By the end of it? I was way past black belt in both. He trained me in axes and maces. He trained me in gymnastics too. It took three days and in those days I only left my cabin for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I told you I was a quick learner.

I'm those three days I only slept two hours each night. Ares eventually left and I continued to train against Hephaestus' automations with my katana pair. Thursday - the forth day - was the day I trained against the automations and I finally got a good nights sleep that night, sleeping for a total of eleven hours.

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! - Dizzydaisy**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is eventful guys!**

On Friday the rules of capture the flag were explained to me. We placed our flag on a pile of rocks called 'Zeus' fist'. It was supposed to look like a fist. It looked like any other pile of rocks to me. Well maybe if you looked at it from the side it looked a bit like a Guinea pig... Nah. But it still looked nothing like a fist.

While the rest were planning their attack I practiced the powers I had gotten from chaos. I practiced only the four main elements but after an hour I had them perfected. Being part mortal, I couldn't use all my powers - they needed to unlock first, and that can't happen fast if I'm mortal, I will burn up and die. We all decided I would be alone on defence. I had persuaded them to allow that. (And by persuade... I mean wave a sword around in their faces until they agreed.)

The game began and only a few minutes after it began I was ambushed by the Ares cabin. Or at least, they tried to ambush me. Instead the found themselves slipping on ice.

I melted the ice so that I could walk to the bottom of Zeus' fist. By the time I was at the bottom my opponents had recovered. I pulled out my katanas. The had the names engraved on the blades. In Ancient Greek on one side, English the other. Black day was the black bladed one, white shadow the white bladed one.

One charged me and I got into a fighting stance. I waited until they were only inches away. I then turned to the side and put my foot out. They tripped over it and so I hit the back of their helmet with the hilt of black day. At the same time I blocked an attack with white shadow, bringing black day back round and planting the hilt right under their ribs. Two down.

The two ran at me and one stayed behind. Clarisse, I believe. I quickly took the two down before looking Clarisse up and down for strengths and weaknesses. She ran at me with a spear and I blocked it with white shadow. A jolt of electricity ran up my sword, thankfully I was resistant to it, that would normally be fatal.

"WHAT!? That much electricity should have knocked you out!" She screamed.

"I guess it's gonna knock you out instead." I grinned hitting her in the head with the hilt of black day.

I went and sat back upon the rock waiting. I later saw the grass flattening as if someone was running on it. The daughter of Athena had an invisibility hat. Interesting. Suddenly the grass completely flattened in an area and a grunt sounded. Annabeth appeared lying on the grass. I ran to her lifted both her and the flag.

The gym in my cabin had obviously paid off, for we got across the river cheering. The conch horn was heard and I carried Annabeth to the camp fire, the flag still in her hands.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Percy? How on earth did you take out those Ares children? I saw them, and it looks like they were just knocked out." Annabeth asked me. "I haven't seen you at training at all since you got here. And someone untrained could never pull that off."

Oh no. I knew this would happen. It's because she is a daughter of the wisdom goddess. Am I gonna have to tell her? Or lie? She would know if I lied. Oh shit.

 **Dum, dum, dummmmmm what's gonna happen next? Well you better review and find out. Also I want to know if you guys want a particular pairing or not...? Give in suggestions. It can be a character I make up if you want, or a character in the PJatO books. It could be a boy or a girl pairing. I just wanna know.**


	9. Chapter 9

ANNABETH POV:

When I asked Percy about the Ares cabin he immediately had an 'Oh shit' face on. He then looked up to the sky for a while, his lips moving. He was speaking a silent prayer, perhaps.

I couldn't read his lips; they moved too faintly. He glanced at me me momentarily with a look of concentration upon his face. He sighed.

"Annabeth? I need you to come to my cabin with me for this." He whispered to me. I followed him, expecting him to tell me he had been to sword fighting or something as a child. "Annabeth I need you to swear on the Styx not to tell anyone what has been said in this room unless they know or I tell you, you can."

I swore. He sighed and opened his mouth... Then shutting it again. He looked up at the sky and back at me again. Then he said out loud. "Mum? Come here and explain for me."

A bright flash went through the room and I felt an aura of immense power. More power than any of the Olympian gods had. "Percy, I really need to make it so you always know what gender form I am in... Here." A male voice said.

I opened my eyes to see a tall man in a business suit talking to Percy. Feeling the aura I decided it best to bow. "Lord." I said down on one knee. He looked at me with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Get up. I hate the formalities. I'm Chaos." He grinned at me. I could feel my mouth hanging open, so I quickly shut it. He walked over and stood extremely close to me. I really wanted to move away but to do that when he wanted me to stay...?! No way! I can't just go disrespecting the creator of the universe! He touched his index finger to my forehead. My vision went black.

CHAOS POV:

I was looking down on earth at the pandas in Asia, when I heard my son ask for me via prayer.

In my mind he said, 'Annabeth suspects something, Chaos. Can I tell her?'

So I replied, 'Not now. Tell her in your cabin and make her swear to secrecy.'

I continued to watch over earth, now watching African children at school. 'Mom? Come here and explain for me.'

I flashed down and scolded him for calling me a she in my male form, giving him an enchantment so he knows what gender he needs to call upon when he wants me.

His friend - Annabeth - bowed to me. It was amusing seeing mortals bow to me. It was also annoying. Just cause I'm more powerful than them doesn't mean I'm all that different... I do appreciate the respect though.

I told her to stand and passed the information to her by touching her forehead. Percy took her to her cabin and we talked. "How was your training Percy?"

"Great, but I need a tougher opponent. Also... Thanks for allowing me to become that strong in that one night and I'm those three days... I take it that won't work anymore...?"

"Perceptive."

"Yes, I know I am! *chucking* so, are you masking your aura? Cause no one has come running yet."

"Entirely correct, son. Now then... How have you found your powers over the elements? You understand that you can't unlock anymore powers at this time.

"Yes, I do father."

"You will unlock a new power every year on your birthday. With each new power a fraction of your blood will turn godly. Eventually you will be a god... But one that can be killed. Also, when I fade... You shall be my successor. That won't be for centuries though, I hope." I felt my children arguing again. "I have to go son. See you sometime in the future." I flashed out the stop the argument.

 **I know that was a lot of information in this chapter, but I'm sure you get it! After all your all super smart! Please review! - Dizzydaisy**


	10. Chapter 10

The next few day I went around with the other cabins. When I did the lava wall, I failed so many times. I would climb a few holds and either be burnt, or fall off into mud. The worst thing? That mud was generated by my own spit - from falling face first and spitting dirt out - and my own falls. Every time I fell it got muddier. I weighed enough with my muscles to soften the mud upon falling.

Eventually I got the hang of it. After the first time I got to the top, I quickly improved. In the end I was at the point where I could beat any cabin at all. The thing is that I had to practice it for two days to get there. Instead of the campfire I would train with Annabeth in my cabin; teaching her.

On the third day I practiced my archery. As a child of Poseidon I am supposed to be horrible at archery. Therefore I went deep into the forest with Annabeth, where we set up some temporary targets. I would have to run through the forest trying to shoot them all dead centre without being cut by the daggers Annabeth would be throwing. At first I couldn't hit the centre and got the odd cut; by midday I got it perfect the majority of the time though I didn't always hit the centre.

For the second half of the day, I practiced sword fighting with the Ares cabin, learning more tricks with the traditional Greek sword. I still preferred my katanas though. At lunch Chiron came up to me. "Percy? Let's talk in private. Your going on a quest."

As I walked out to the big house with him, all the campers stared at me. A few glared at me (Ares cabin) and the rest gave me confused looks. I guess people didn't really get quests here. We went to the big and and Mr.D ignored me as usual.

"Percy, you must stop a war between the gods. Get the lightning bolt and return it to Zeus. Annabeth can explain the situation to you. Go to the attic and get a prophecy from the oracle."

I nodded and went up to the attic. The steps creaked with every step I took and upon opening the door a skull grinding shrieking sound emitted from the door.

When I got into the attic, the first thing I noticed was the sickly sweet smell of rotting. As I progressed through the attic I noticed the thick dust on top of everything.

I soon enough found out where the rotting smell was coming from. I gagged as I sat the rotting body on the chair in the corner. I had no idea how long it had been there - other than a long time. The body suddenly sat up strait, green tendrils swirling around it... Or her...? It had been rotted a lot, though I think I could see a few strands of greasy hair.

The body... Woman, grinned. Her yellow teeth had little holes in the corners where they had begun to rot away. "Approach seeker, and ask" she said with a raspy voice. Bits of cheek bone showed through gaps in the skin on her face as she spoke.

I looked away and forced her image away. I then breathed slowly and said, "I need a prophecy for my queeessst" I dragged out the es when the image of her rotting skin once more entered my mind.

"Son of Poseidon know the way,

Traitor to live and die another day,

Son of chaos anger the gods,

To win in a fight against all odds."

 **Cliff hanger! Also I might stop doing note at the bottom of chapters; I trust you to comment! Let me know if you would like it if I did stop doing these..? - Dizzydaisy37**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages... I have been super busy. I hope yoh can forgive me...? Here you go, though... an extra long chapter, as my apology.**

The next morning, me, annabeth and Grover got into a van that the camp had and got driven to new York. I had kept the prophecy to myself, talking to Chiron, so he forgot I hadn't told it to him. Annabeth, had formed our plan. A plan I refuse to follow. She wants to go and talk to Hades. She thinks he has it. Ha! As if. No, that is not true. I know who has it. I have seen it. Simply a careless mistake, by a careless god. Simply a careless thought, in a careless mind. A master bolt, put in a careless place.

Ares has it... When he was training me, he left one of his weapons on the side table. It flashed, due to the wards in the house. The table is near the walls, you see. Where the wards are strongest. It flashed. A brief moment, when it became the bolt once more, it's magical disguise flickering momentarily. Yes, I do know the way. The son of Poseidon... certainly does. It is clear, that Ares took it for a reason. One does not just take Zeus' property.

Over my time of training, I have discovered that my Weapons are magical. Each katana has a special ability. Should I kill someone with Black Day, the sword absorbs their soul, their power. White Shadow, can take a person's memory. If killed by both blades, both their soul and memory becomes mine. If I wanted to, I could alter their memory... and bring them back to life, as my slave, my servant. I can also become the person. I don't need memory for that, but I make a it easier. If I do transform into them, they become a permanent body for me to become, and I can be them whenever I want, as fast as i want. It's useful.

The van drops us off in New York, and we make our own path from there. "Annabeth, what kind of places can we find Ares?"

"Why do you ask?" She replies.

"Well, I think he has it."

"Yeah, as if."

"Pride is dangerous, Annabeth."

"If i am so wrong, why not speak the prophecy?!" She shouts, earning us a few looks.

I recite the prophecy and she turns several shades paler. Of course, she has play the fool. "Son of Chaos... that must be one of the primordials...?" She tries to hide her shock.

Grover nods his head. "Could be any one of them. The prophecy says Percy knows...lets follow him. And so they followed me, as we made our way to the empire state building, to check Ares' ... whatever gods live in. We reach the building, and ask for the card to go up to Olympus.

"Sorry, kid. I have no idea what your talking about. If I were you, I would loosen up on the crazy pills."

That got me angry. "Excuse me, sir! You do not speak to me like that. As you can see I am perfectly sane. Also, do not call me a 'kid' I am a teenager, not a baby goat. So unless you want to be gutted, give it to me."

He gave me the key. We went up elevator. We looked in Ares' mansion... he wasn't there. We went to see Zeus instead. "Lord Zeus," I say, not bothering to kneel. "Please can you summon your son, Ares, here. I believe that he is in the possession of the master bolt."

"Boy! I am the king of the gods! Show some respect. And Ares is a God. You cannot speak of him with such disrespect."

"Ha. I have no need to respect you. I am a higher being than you. You can feel the power, that simply radiates off me, can you not? Take note of it!" I sternly speak, my face only inches from his. He doesn't say anything else, but I can see he is plotting something. Probably my demise. I stroll into the throne room. Zeus summons Ares and I shout at him.

"Ares. Give back the bolt! It is not yours." By this point, Zeus had left the room.

"Never! I don't know how you found out, but it is mine. Oh, the sweet taste of war..."

"Don't make me take it from you," I warn.

"Take from the war God? No one could beat me in battle.

"Not even someone who was trained... by you?"

He looked shocked, not remembering the time he shared with me. I charged, my Katanas already in position. I hold my sword above me, as if to stoke his head. He ducks and I flip over him. I land behind him in a crouched position. Stretching out my leg, I sweep it under him and knock him to the ground. Holding my sword to his neck, I speak two words. "Too easy."

I grasp the bolt from his backpack and pass it over Annabeth and Grover. Both of whom staring at us in shock. When they recover their wits, they head over to Zeus' temple, to give him the bolt. In the meantime I search his backpack once more, only to find Hades' helm of darkness. I shadow travel it to him. Shadow traveling is one of my current powers.

I let Ares go and Shadow travel over to where Zeus, Annabeth and Grover converse. A council meeting is to be had about the return of the bolt. Just then, Luke - from camp - enters the room. "Hi, Jackson." He walks up to me, smiling. He then grabs his sword and shoves it through my stomach, disappearing in a flash of smoke. I grip my stomach, to find it is healing itself. Odd. Though I guess one of my new powers is quick healing.

Well. He is the traitor. I won against Ares. I angered Zeus. I knew the way. Prophecy, complete. I go to the throne room. We discuss the return of the bolt. Then, Apollo raises his hand. Zeus looks at him.

"Just a minute... The prophecy said that a child of Chaos would anger the gods..." He pointed out.

"Well... I angered Zeus and Ares. Does that not count as angering the gods? I am pretty sure the prophecy was fulfilled." They all stared at me in shock. Oh, oh. This is gonna be hard to explain.


End file.
